


The best results

by NovaNara



Series: Let's write Sherlock (mostly too late) [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B of teenlock fluff. Really no way to summarize that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best results

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing mine. Conan Doyle created the characters, BBC owns their most recent avatars, I play with them.  
> A.N. Ridiculously sappy teenlock. The author regrets nothing. (If you're reading my other works, However improbable will come soon, I promise; a bit later (metem)Psychosis.)

Even at 15, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes are best friends. And when jerks like Sally ask why he sticks by the freak, John replies, “I'm never bored.” The 'you are boring' is left implicit, but heard nonetheless. Sherlock keeps John on his toes. You never know where he'll lead. John will follow anyhow. Someone has to make sure Sherlock doesn't accidentally kill himself. (You should have seen him when he got obsessed with fireworks.)

When Sherlock, one lazy afternoon, tells him to stand up and close his eyes, John asks why. He's not entirely adverse, but a dose of wariness will never go amiss.

“It's an experiment!” Sherlock huffs.

That's not entirely reassuring (some of his friend's experiments are...peculiar at the very least), but John obeys all the same. He trusts that no harm will come to him (well, nothing he can't recover from).

The soft kiss on his lips makes his eyes snap open, but nothing else. He's too surprised to react properly.

Sherlock retreats anyway. He looks at his best friend long and hard and surely deducing, then announces, “You're not angry.”

“No,” John confirms needlessly.

“Can I repeat the experiment?” For scientific purposes, obviously. A single instance is not adequate evidence for or against any hypothesis after all.

John grins at him. “You better.”


End file.
